Down The River Anduin
by ThereCanOnlyBe1
Summary: When Cory Blair is called into work in the middle of the night, she finds herself staring at the body of a man who looks like he bounced out of a Medieval Fair. And this time, he's alive.
1. Chapter 1

I was at that point now. The point where you weren't sure if your phone was ACTUALLY ringing because you were so on the verge of a decent nights sleep. I was a night owl by trade, and unfortunate genetics. So sleeping at an ungodly time wasn't new for me. But days off were. This happened to be one of those scenarios where you wanted to jump through your phone and strangle the person on the other line. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes slightly. It was dark in my room, which was nice and cool from the air conditioner I had just put in earlier in the week.

I rolled over to the direction of my nightstand, flicked on the lamp. Much to my annoyance, my eyes burned in the intense light. I groaned and wiped the very little sleep I had in the corner of my eye. My phone kept ringing. I finally picked it up.

"Blair speaking." I said tiredly, but tried to keep my voice level.

"You better come down here." A man's voice said urgently over the phone.

"Evans, it's my day off." I said.

"You're the only person I knew to trust with this one." He said.

"This better be good. You owe me a cup when I get there." I said, swinging my legs over the bed.

My bones creaked slightly.

"Good, the guys and I are down at the river mouth. We already called a bus for this one." Evans said.

"I'll be there in ten." I said, shutting my phone before Evans could reply.

I stood up, my head ached slightly from the rush of it all. I quickly went to my bathroom, brushing my teeth. The mint of the toothpaste woke me up enough. I noticed the slight redness in my green eyes. So I slapped a **cold** wash cloth to my face.

"Christ." I groaned into the wet fabric.

I tore off my night shirt and threw on a plain black shirt, my blue jeans, and my bulky black **combat boots**. It was always extremely muddy but the river mouth. Harsh and sticky bog lands surrounded the wood areas around it. Better be safe then sorry. I walked briskly outside, slipping my dark blue IPD **wind breaker** on.

It was sort of a cool night, windy at the most. Small sprinkles of rain fell on top of my IPD vehicle as I rushed into the drivers seat. The vehicle was the least the Ithaca Police Department could give me for all of the shit I did for them. I checked my watch. 3:06 am. I sighed sharply and started up my vehicle.

As I drove down the long dark road, I slightly thanked Evans in my head for calling me. My days off were always unproductive. Sure, I kept the house clean. But my love life was a pile of shit at this point. My fiancée of two years had walked out on me a month ago. I drowned myself with piles of work after that. Not that there was much to do up here in Ithaca Vermont. A quiet little town who happened to need a forensics nerd for the ever prominent crime that we always seemed to get from the big cities around us.

I sighed, you know. Not every criminal should assume that small towns like Ithaca would be ideal places for dumping bodies and keeping little shacks in the woods. I turned off of the main road and parked my vehicle by an IPD bus and cop car. I saw Evans running towards me. Charlie Evans had dark brown eyes, and blonde hair that was covered by his police hat. An all around good-looking nice guy who liked to tease me because I liked to work with dead people rather than them.

"Ten minutes and five seconds. You're slacking." He said, opening my vehicle door.

I slammed my door shut behind me and went to the trunk to get my supplies.

"Just shut up and get me my coffee Evans." I snapped.

"Touchy touchy Blair." He said, following me to the river-side.

"It's..." I checked my watch, "3:17 in the morning now." I said, "Of course I'm a bit pissy."

"Blair!" Evans partner Ian called me over. A black haired blue eyed cop with a rookie air about him.

I went over and set my case down, "Jesus." I said.

A strange looking boat sat before me on the bank. If the boat wasn't enough to stump you, then the man inside would. It was clear to me he was dead, but I strapped my gloves on and checked his pulse anyway. His skin was cold to the touch, and he clutched a sword with both hands.

"Got an I.D?" I asked.

"No, nothing on him." Ian said, "Just a crazy costume and a broadsword by the looks of it."

I looked back at the body, who was now being lifted and about to be taken to the bus. He wasn't terrible to look at, despite the blue to his lips. What Ian said wasn't a lie. The guy looked like he stepped out of King Richard's Fair or something by the look of his tunic and trousers.

"Evans, I'd say this one outranks the Donnelley case, ten-fold." I said huffing, checking the boat.

"The one with the..." Ian pointed at his face, making circular motions.

"Yup." I said, trying to dust prints quickly before the sky opened up.

The three of us shuddered. The Donnelley case involved a serial killer from New York who had a cabin out here by the river. The guy crossed over the border before NYPD and IPD could get him. The perp had a fondness for skinning women's faces after he kept them for a course of five days. Raping them on and off, storing them in a cellar of salt after he had cut them up badly. After he killed them, he liked to go out onto his property and bury them. He sent their skinned faces down the river. A lovely sight to behold indeed.

"I don't know Cory. This is a whole new kind of crazy." Evans said, he and Ian walking me back to my vehicle.

I set my stuff in the trunk, getting ready to head back to the precinct and run some tests and examine the body.

"Regardless. I'm the one who has to go back and look at a corpse for the rest of my day off. You two get to go home." I said, "At least until I find something."

"Don't be so sore Cory. We'd rather it be you than Harker." Evans said.

"The chief just needs to fire him already." I said, jumping in my car, "Fucking idiot couldn't even hold a scalpel right."

I slammed my door shut and started the ignition. I backed out quickly, then followed the bus to town. While driving, I decided to play some tunes. I hummed along to some Def Leppard to keep my mind busy. I sighed loudly and then pursed my lips in frustration. What I'd said earlier was true. Having to keep up all night to run DNA, prints and try to figure out who this guy was. I wondered what I always wondered before I examined the body.

Did he have a family?

Was he in love?

What was the last thing they said before they died?

These were all questions that I knew could never have been answered. At least until I find out what his name was. I slowly pulled into the lot of the precinct and took my stuff out of the trunk. I followed Ian and Evans as they carried the body, sword and all, to the downstairs room where I worked primarily. It was going to be another long and sleepless night.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there for the longest time, in that grey but brightly lighted room. The cool air swirled my brown hair lightly as I pursed my lips, something I've done a lot lately.

"See ya, Cory." Evans came in, finally giving me my coffee.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, coming out of my stupor and shrugging my jacket off.

"Have fun cutting him up." Ian said lightly.

"You're so funny." I said sarcastically as I grabbed my mug. "Now go away."

Evans laughed as I heard them running up the stairs, probably going straight for the break-room, seeing as how it was now almost 4 in the morning. I sighed loudly as I took up a clipboard and put on my lab coat. I wrote down the date and all of that nonsense and set the board on the table next to the body. I put on my latex gloves and removed the sword from the dead man's grasp. It felt heavy in my arms as I took it to another table for dusting. My nose itched as I started to unclothe the body.

His arms looked like something used to be fastened to them, judging by an imprint on the wrist. But whatever it was, had gone. I had a helluva time taking off his cloak, the man must've weighed 300 pounds including the dead weight. I walked the cloak over to the table and spread it out so I could examine the fibers. It was like nothing I had ever seen, so green and pretty. It had been tucked under his torso and was perfectly folded. It showed the creases of being that way for only a short amount of time.

I can only assume our John Doe had died recently. I walked back over to the table. I unhooked his jerkin, which had an extension below his waist, taking his dead arms out and sliding it out from under him with difficulty. Then after I had displayed that, I had moved to shrug off his tunic and chain mail.

"Where the fuck did you get all of this?" I asked the corpse.

His lips were unmoving. Just like the rest of them. I sighed out of partial loneliness. The mail sang out in chimes as I laid it across a second table. I fondled the little metal pieces, extremely authentic I must say. I laughed to myself; I bet he died in a jousting tournament. I'm sorry...Death was nothing to laugh at.

I returned to the body. Three holes pierced his broad chest; the man had clearly toned his body in life. I examined the holes.

"Those aren't bullet holes." I said, writing it on the clipboard. This case was getting curiouser and curiouser.

I didn't blush when I took off his trouser.

"She must've been one lucky bitch." I said, shaking my head.

I covered the body up to the collar bone with a white sheet and went to the tables I set up. One contained the weapon, sword, a horn, and a shining leaf pendant that always caught my eyes. I picked it up and swabbed it, putting the cotton swab in a machine that would extract any DNA. I plucked a hair from the cloak and ran it under a scanner, hoping to get some sort of trace as to where John Doe was at his TOD. After I set everything to scan, I returned back to the body to further look and see if I could figure out what killed our John Doe. I put a mask over my mouth, just one of those flimsy paper-like ones that dentist's used. I took a jar of swabs and set it next to a tray, taking one out and opening John Does mouth slightly.

"I'll bet you didn't have any love life problems." I said to him, "You probably had ladies lined up at your door. My fiancée did too apparently. Then of course I get blamed for him walking out on me by my parents. I don't think your dad was as much an ass-hole as mine was though." I swabbed his mouth and put it in a tube.

I took out a case of black ink, getting to gooey substance on each finger-tip as I put his prints on one of the papers that needed to be filled out. I sighed loudly as I filled out some more things on the paper.

"Let's see what killed you, my dead friend." I said, starting to move the cloth down from his chest.

I jumped back fifty feet. The wounds were gone. Vanished. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. I walked slowly back to the body, lowering my mask to my neck. I put my hand above where his heart once was. No beat. I looked at my coffee cup. I think I was going crazy, from lack of sleep.

"That's it. No more caffeine for me." I said to John Doe.

My small laugh was cut off quickly, John Doe raised his hand quickly to my neck, choking out any oxygen. His eyes opened, a steely grey, life came back to him.

"Where am I?" He asked; his voice deep and taking on a velvety English sound to it.

I clawed at his fingers, which clamped around my neck tightly. He let go instantly. The air came back to me and I coughed out when I fell to the ground.

"What the fuck?"

His eyes were wide as he looked around, "Where are they?"

"Who?" I asked, rubbing my fingers around my burning throat.

"The Fellowship? I must ride out to save Merry and Pippin." He said crazily.

"Calm down." I said, standing up, and setting my hands on his chest, pushing him down back onto the table. I took out my small flashlight, checking his pupils, "You're in Ithaca Vermont. Sunday, of June 12th." I said calmly.

"June?" He asked, "Then tell me maiden, have they done it? Did Frodo get the Ring to Mordor?"

"Look I don't know who Frodo is." I said, "I'm just a doctor, who thought you were dead. So I was just examining your body, and nothing else."

He seemed to realize now that he was naked. "What is this place and where have my clothes gone?"

"Over there." I pointed, not wanting to piss him off.

John Doe held the sheet to his waist as he went over to dress. I walked slowly over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Ian? Evans? Are you in the break room?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" Ian asked, returning my message.

"John Doe wasn't dead." I said, trying to stay calm.

I didn't get a return answer. Only the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. Evans burst in, holding his gun out.

"Is he hostile?" He asked me.

"Yes and no." I said.

John Doe looked at us, clasping his jerkin back on, "I trust you will now tell me where my companions have gone?" He asked.

Evans put his gun back in the holster, cocking his head sideways, "Look Sir, all we did was find you in a boat floating down the river."

John Doe looked disheartened, "Then, Aragorn must have gone for them." He told himself.

"I'm gonna call the chief." Ian said.

"Not yet, rookie. Cory, sit down and get some answers out of him. Get his name and all that. THEN we'll call him. You know how he gets on his day off." Evans said.

"Are you kidding me?" I raised my voice, all three men looked at me, "I woke up at 3 in the fucking morning, for you two. Only to find out that the guys not dead! On MY day off mind you! And you're too scared to call the chief because, 'He gets cranky when he doesn't get his nine hours'? No that is bullshit. Good day to you." I said, throwing off my lab coat, "I'm going to bed, hopefully waking up to have mistaken this for one bullshit of a nightmare."

I slammed the door behind me as I left to go upstairs. Muttering to myself about the injustices of the world.

"Cory, come on! You know rookie sucks at interrogation." Evans followed me, John Doe came after us, because let's face it, where the hell else is he gonna go.

I tore the coffee pot off of the little oven it was on and sat against the counter, drinking from it and glaring at Evans.

"She does that." Evans said to Ian, "Come on, Cory, don't bitch out on us."

I stared at Evans for the longest time. Trying to win the battle between my sleep and my curiosity for John Doe.

"Two hours." I said, "Two hours, and then I don't wanna hear any of you complain to me for the next week."

"Thank you." Evans said.

I pushed the coffee pot into his chest, then grabbed John Doe by the sleeve.

"Come on pretty boy, make these two hours count." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is your name?" I asked.

John Doe shifted in his seat. I don't blame him, these chairs were the most ungodly things to ever touch your spine.

"My name is Boromir, son of Denethor II." He said proudly.

I picked up the paper I was supposed to fill out. Damn Evans for sticking me with _HIS_ job.

"Right. Of course it is." I said, writing it down. "Date of Birth?"

"In the year 2978." He smirked.

I set the paper down and eyed him. Trying to hold back my laugh.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I was born in the year 2978, in the walls of Gondor." Boromir said, curious why I was trying not to laugh, "I set out in the year 3018 with the Fellowship to bring the One Ring to Mordor and destroy evil. But, I tried to take it from Frodo, in a blind stupor, and was shot with many arrows by the Uruk Hai." His tone burned the very words he uttered.

I stared at him blankly, "Sweetheart, this is 2012. And as for destroying evil...this is America, there's a lot of it."

His face fell into a frown quickly, "How can this be?" He asked himself, rubbing his chin.

I looked at the window, knowing Evans and Ian were probably watching. I pointed my thumb to "Boromir" and shook my head.

"Blair, can we see you for a moment?" Evans said over the intercom.

"Boromir" jumped, startled by the noise. I got up and patted his shoulder.

"Keep your pants on, hun, and sit tight." I said, opening the door. I went into the back room, "Can you believe this guy?" I asked.

"He seems to be telling the truth. look at the scans." Ian said, pointing to the screen.

"I'll be damned." Evans said, "Maybe he's schizophrenic?"

"Maybe, but he seems pretty sane all in all. I'll run some blood tests. Maybe that'll show us something." I said going back out to get my kit.

When I opened the door back to the interrogation room, "Boromir" stood up and folded his hands together. I sat him back down.

"Can you roll up your sleeve please?" I asked, sitting on the table.

"What's that for?" He asked when I took the needle out.

I wiped his inner elbow with a sanitized cloth. "Can you do this for me?"

I balled my hand in a fist then released, repeating it many times. He followed suit.

"Good. This'll only pinch a little bit." I said, putting the needle and syringe to his arm.

He flinched a little as I slowly drew his blood out, but only a little. I could feel his eyes on me, flickering between grey and blue. I drew the needle out slowly and wiped away the small blood dot and put on a band-aid.

"You're better about this than the other two are." I said smiling and zipping up my blood kit bag.

"I can see it." He said to me, "That you do not believe me."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, "Quite frankly, I don't know what to believe anymore." I lost myself in thought for a second, the shook myself back to reality, "Now sit tight, Evans will be here to ask some more questions." I patted his shoulder.

I could just see it now, right as I said that. Charlie frowning because it would mean he actually had to do his job.

"Then where are you going?" Boromir asked quickly, grabbing my hand.

I sighed, "I'm just going downstairs to run a couple of tests. Okay?" I assured him, "If you need me, tell Ian and he'll come get me."

Boromir nodded, letting my hand go. I left the room and quickly stepped down the stairs to the lab. I sighed loudly to myself as I opened up my bag and took out the syringe. I excreted the blood in some test tubes to be put into the machine. I put on my gloves of course before anything else. I checked the charts for the fibers on the cloak. Just regular pollen and woodsy elements.

As I walked across the room to check the dirt sample that was under his fingernails, I did a double take to the fibers from the cloak. The screen showed me regular birch and oak fibers, but there was another tree that i couldn't seem to trace. It had a slight golden hue to its strand.

"That's odd." I said to myself, scratching my chin.

I decided to play some music while I worked. My ever trusty radio blasted some Ozzy as I checked the prints I had gotten from the boat. Boromir's prints were unmistakably there, but there was an extra six or seven pairs of prints. I sighed loudly, knowing I'd have to try and I.D. them all.

I kept my mind busy by singing along quietly.

"Mr. Crowley, what went wrong in your head?

Oh, Mr. Crowley, did you talk with the dead?

Your life style to me seemed so tragic

With the thrill of it all

You fooled all the people with magic

You waited on Satan's call

Mr. Charming, did you think you were pure

Mr. Alarming, in nocturnal rapport ."

I had to stare at the screen for a moment, in pure disbelief. None of the prints had a match to them. None. Zip. Zilch.

"Fuck." I hissed, running them again, to no avail.

I sat there for a good half hour, thinking to myself. Why couldn't I find any match to ANY of the prints? Why did Led Zeppelin (who was on the radio now) have to be so good? How come I couldn't pinpoint the tree fiber? Or the dirt for that matter...To make a long story short. I had nothing on the guy that sat upstairs.

"Find anything?" Ian came down.

"Does it look like it?" I threw my hands up, "I sat here this entire time, getting nothing!"

"Well Jesus, Cory." He said, handing me a coffee, "Anyway, Evans wants you upstairs."

"Well he can just stick it right now." I snapped, "Is the chief heading over soon?" I asked him, throwing my gloves in the trash.

"Yeah. Called him ten minutes ago. He wasn't very happy with Evans though." Ian smiled.

"Oh good. Now Chuck will be pissy with me. Fantastic." I said, looking at one of my clipboards.

"Yeah well, I'd go up there if I were you, Evans is about to cap your big friend up there." Ian said, raising his brow.

"Christ." I slammed the board down and tore off my lab coat.

Ian followed me up to the interrogation room and I pushed the door open. Evans looked pissed and Boromir just sat there, from the looks of it trying to remain calm.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

Boromir stood up, noticing I was in, "My Lady."

"Oh don't give me that shit." Evans said.

"Evans, Blair, shut the hell up." A loud booming voice said.

Chief William 'Willy' Barnes came up next to me. A slightly stout clean shaved man, looking extremely tired and irritable. He huffed when he saw the two grown men in the room, and shook his head.

"Christ, rookie, you weren't joking." The chief said, "Evans! Get your ass back here, Blair! Get back to your chemistry set."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, "Chemistry set. That's a new one."

"Rookie! Stay in here and don't mess up this time!" Chief yelled as I made my way back downstairs.

Hopefully the blood test will have finally given me something. All of Boromir's bran patterns seemed to be normal. No schizophrenia, no epilepsy, no nothing. Nadda. Zip. Not even an STD. What the hell was i supposed to do now?

"Talk." Chief came down.

"Well. Look who decided to visit the nerd cave." I said sarcastically, "Afraid I'll spill one of my crazy chemicals on you, chief?" The look on his face killed my humor, "Well, I can tell you, nothing. Only because there _IS_ nothing. I can't trace anything, not even the damn fingerprints. All we have is written word and that's just completely insane without a doubt."

"Yeah I read the report." The chief said. "Well we can't keep him, only because he didn't do anything worth booking him."

I narrowed my eyes. What was he implying? Then for the millionth time today I went back up to the break room for some coffee. Evans, Ian and the chief met me in there. All with a look on their face.

"No." I said immediately, "Hell no."

"Cory, you were the first person he woke up to." Chuck said, "Plus he hates the rest of us. And the motel has no vacancy."

"It'll only be for the time being." The chief said.

"And I repeat. No. I'm not letting a strange man into my house." I shook my head behind my mug, "Least of all a guy who barely knows where he is or how to do anything."

"Blair." Evans said, "Come on. Just...help him get back on his feet."

I wagged my finger, "Don't give me that pity crap, Evans. I'm tired as all hell and I think the caffeine is making me go a bit crazy. So I'm going home. Without our little medieval friend."

"I'll give you a week off." Chief said.

I pursed my lips and glared at all three of them, "A week." They all nodded, "No interruptions." They shook their head, "Then he leaves?" They nodded. I thought about it for a moment, "No."

"Blair. I will make this an order." The Chief said, much to my dismay.

I sighed in my cup, "One week, then he's on his own."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my IPD vehicle, drumming on the steering wheel. How long was it gonna take these idiots? I jammed up the radio and rolled up the windows. Oh sweet Lord, I haven't heard Rough Cutt in years! I checked my watch and yawned. It was almost 6 o'clock. I groaned loudly. Then honked the horn. Ian came out.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, starting to get very irritable at this point.

Ian shrugged, then pointed inside with his thumb. I swung the door open, the music on the radio blasted out into the open air as I made my way back to the front door.

"He wants to take his sword." Ian said, "And Charlie is..."

"Then let him." I said, I interrupted "I don't care at this point. Just let me go home!"

Ian went inside, my hands were on my hips and I tapped the concrete with my foot. Jesus, I was never going to get away from here. They better hold true to their word about the one week thing. Evans was practically pushing Boromir out of the door.

"Just take him." He said.

"Shut up, Evans. It's my week off." I said, taking Boromirs arm.

"Are you taking me back to Middle Earth?" He asked me.

"No." I said, letting go of his arm, angrily getting in my vehicle to sit in the drivers seat.

He kept staring at the vehicle.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"What is this?" Boromir asked.

I sighed again for the millionth time and got out of the car. I led him to the passengers side and opened the door.

"Just sit down." I said, trying to keep my cool.

Boromir looked like a whipped puppy when he got in and sat down. I shut the door and went to the drivers side. I turned the radio down and put my seat belt on. I looked at Boromir. Waiting for him to do the same thing. He finally got the hint and (with great difficulty) he strapped himself in. He flinched when I put the vehicle in gear and backed out of the parking lot.

Once I got out onto the road, I laid down the law, "Okay. A few things you'll need to know if you'll be staying with me for the week." I started. "One, I like to keep the house clean so don't go around and throw random shit out of place. Secondly, don't touch the dog's ass, he hates it, he's a rescue and had bad experiences as a puppy. Thirdly, I haven't had a guy around the house for a long while, so don't expect any warm hearted good mornings or any of that. Got it?"

"Indeed, my Lady." He said.

"And enough with that my lady stuff. It's Cory." I said smirking, "And if you're gonna be staying with me, we need to get you a change of clothes. This is the 21st century, honey, and well, you look kinda ridiculous." I laughed.

Boromir blushed. I pulled along my long driveway, which was starting to illuminate because of the oncoming dawn.

"You must be tired." I said, looking at Boromir, "We can go clothes shopping later. For now you'll just have to wear my fiancee's clothes."

I put the car in park. The loud noise of my Malamute, Odin, could be heard from the bedroom window.

"You are betrothed?" Boromir asked, after he got out of the car, looking around the medium sized cottage.

"Not anymore." I said, getting my keys out and unlocking the door, I looked back at him, "Long story." I opened the door.

Odin jumped on me instantly, I rubbed his fluffy ears. I received an onslaught of kisses from his big tongue.

"Down, you dumb ass dog." I said laughing. I looked at Boromir, "This is Odin. Real lovable."

"But don't touch his arse." Boromir said, petting Odin's head.

"See you catch on quickly." I said, I walked backwards into the kitchen, "Alright, basically, eat whatever the hell you want. I don't care, I need to go shopping soon anyway." He followed me to the spare room, "This is where you'll be sleeping," I pointed to the queen sized bed, neatly lined in blue sheets and a quilt. "The bathroom's right there." I walked to the opposite end of the room. The calm green tile lined the shower, it wasn't a bad size for a bathroom, I hope it suits him, despite the fact it's a standing shower, "I'll be on the other side of the house if you need me. Never let Odin out of the house after dark because he likes to wander around. I don't care if you watch any movies, just don't blast the volume if I'm sleeping. Any other questions?"

Boromir was blank-faced. Staring at the room. I sighed and went to the dresser. I took out a pair of clothes.

"Change into these. Then ask questions." I said.

He took them from me, "Your hospitality is most gracious to me. I shall tell all of Gondor of your kindness when I return." He smiled.

"Right." I said, patting his shoulder and shutting his door behind me. Odin followed me to my room.

I changed back into my Batman PJ shirt and shorts. I took out some extra toiletries for Boromir to use. It's not like Lucas was coming back anytime soon. I walked out, stuck in my own world. Damn him for lying to me about Berlin. I sat on my couch and sighed, Odin set his head on my knee. I waited about ten minutes until Boromir finally opened up his door, I stood up and handed him a toothbrush, toothpaste, a razor, shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"Sorry the clothes are a little snug, he wasn't as broad chested as you are." I said, observing the tightness of the t-shirt I gave him, my mind strayed a little slightly, before I shook myself out of this weird trance.

"They will suffice for now." He smirked at me.

I walked into his bathroom. "Okay. To turn the shower on, just turn this knob here to change the temperature. The nozzle comes off so I guess that's helpful. Shampoo first, condition after. It's that simple." I said.

He nodded, drinking in everything I was telling him.

"I guess that's it." I said shrugging. "I'm gonna sleep in until around noon. Then I guess I'll make some lunch. There's not much to do around here unfortunately." My cheeks reddened.

"Thank you, Cory." Boromir said, taking me in for an embrace.

My eyes widened as he basically crushed every bone in my body. When he let go, I finally breathed right again.

"Right." I said, exiting the room.

I shut my door tightly behind me and let my hair down. I scruffed it up, getting the feeling back in my scalp. I turned on my AC to full blast. And for the first time in a long time, fell asleep right away.


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm went off right at 11:30. I liked to wake up at LEAST half an hour earlier, so I could absorb the days tasks before I even stood up. I rubbed my eyes and rolled onto my back. Then it hit me...Boromir was still in my house.

"Fuck." I complained, thinking it was just a weird ass dream.

I looked at my phone as I sat up. 2 missed calls. Eh, if they really wanted to talk they'd call again. It was some unknown number anyway. I brushed my teeth, brushed out my hair, letting it fall just above my shoulders. I sighed, then changed into some jean shorts and a random tee-shirt that had ACDC on it in big red letters. I opened my door. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I stepped out into my open living room, peering down the hallway that led to the deck.

"Huh." I said, biting my tongue. Maybe it _was_ a dream.

With that notion, I realized I was starving. So I pranced to the kitchen and turned on my ever present radio. I think they spontaneously multiply whenever I'm sleeping. I filled Odin's bowl before I did anything else.

"Odin!" I called.

I could hear his claws scratching on the hardwood as he rounded the corner. Loping and pouncing on me with his massive weight, causing me to fall over.

"What is with you today?" I pushed him off, laughing.

He only barked at me, then started to devour his food. I stood myself up, propping myself with the counter. I looked over to the bar stools and jumped fifty feet in the air.

"Christ!" I said to Boromir, who popped up out of nowhere, "Don't do that." I said holding my chest.

He jumped out of his seat instantly, "I'm sorry I startled you, my lady."

I started to laugh, "It's okay. I forgot you were even here."

He was dressed in the clothes I gave him, the shirt was a little tight, so you could see every ridge of his chest. He wore my ex's jeans quite nicely. I shook myself from staring too long and turned to look and see what I had for food.

"Hungry?" I asked.

I don't think he quite knew what to say, I could tell he was, but didn't want to be rude about it.

"That's okay. I think we'll have to end up going to the tavern anyway. Because I don't have shit." I said.

"You use the language that many of my soldiers use. Yet you are a lady." Boromir said, raising his eyebrow.

I let out a small laugh, "Well I definitely ain't a lady let me tell you."

"I do not see that at all. Yet your choice of attire is much different from women of Middle Earth." He said to me.

Again with this Middle Earth bullshit? I didn't have time to dwell on it long before my phone started to ring again. Boromir flinched at the sound.

"Just my phone." I said as he cocked his head to the side. I picked up my cell, "Blair." I said.

"Well don't you sound official."

"Beth?" I said my little sisters name.

"The one and only." She said laughing.

The look on Boromirs face was priceless when I started talking to my sister. He probably thought I was talking to myself by the looks of it.

"It's been a while." I said.

"Yeah! Listen, the kids and I are driving up to go see mom. And I was thinking, since it was on the way, if we could just drop by. You know? Like old times?" My sister said, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh, when?" I asked.

"Like...soon?" My sister said.

Soon. Where have I heard that before? It probably means she'll be here later in the evening. As in only a few hours to give me time to prepare myself.

"Yeah, I'll just see if I can clean up the house a bit. Got the week off so there's not much to do." I said. I had to put my hand on the speaker and I looked at Boromir, who was staring at the T.V. blankly.

I shook my head, Beth was probably rambling about some fight she had with her husband, "Well if anything it makes you a stronger woman for it." I said. I let her run off on a tangent as I turned the T.V. on, causing Boromir to jump in the air. I laughed a little, "See you later then?"

"Sure." My sister said happily, I could hear my niece and nephews in the background, "Hi, Auntie Cory!"

"Hi, guys!" I said,"See you later, gotta take care of some stuff."

"Bye!"

I pressed end, my face suddenly fell. The ONLY reason my sister would EVER volunteer to visit WITH the kids was she was probably going to rant for hours how her husband was being a jackass or mom and dad were pressuring for divorce. In truth, I liked her husband. He was a good father, Beth just liked to use his credit cards.

"Alright, Boromir." I said, going into the living room, "My sister's gonna drop by later in the day. Ugh. Gotta make sure the house is clean and the lawns done." I was starting to talk to myself.

He stood up, "Your sister?"

"Yeah. What you didn't think I had family?" I laughed.

He shook his head, something in his eyes told me he was missing someone. I didn't want to pry.

"Tell me about your family." He said, "I am most intrigued by your societies ways."

I smirked, "Well, there's not much to say. Got a mom, dad. One pain in the ass sister, two nephews, one niece. Nothing special really." I shrugged as I went to the broom closet and got a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"It is more than I have at the time." Boromir said, something in his voice was grave and somber. "My father and brother were all I had in Gondor." He looked down. "Has your father ever bade you to do something, that you know isn't right, but you do it out of honor?"

I went into the kitchen and worked on scrubbing the floor and counters. Boromir sat at the bar again, waiting for my answer.

I sighed, "Well I'm not exactly the favorite child at this point." I said sadly, "After my ex left, he blamed it on me. Saying that he was as good as I was ever going to get. And I blew it. My mom decided to side with my dad. SO I haven't spoken to them in almost a month. Not that I didn't talk to them a lot before."

It hurt, to talk about it. But something about Boromir made me want to tell him everything. Maybe the look in his eye, or the tenderness in his tone. I don't know.

I shook this from my head as I wiped up the cleaning solution. Then spoke aloud, "Does Jake have dog allergies? Shit it's been so long since I've seen those kids."

"You do not see your sisters children often?" Boromir asked me, his eyes following me as I took out my big ass vacuum.

"Well. My mom and Beth still talk. So, sometimes my sister sides with them a lot." I shrugged.

"You did not tell me of your fiancée. Nor why your parents approved of him in such a way as to shun their own blood." Boromir said.

"Look it's a long story." I said, starting up the vacuum, much to Boromir's discontent.

I went around the entire house with it, trying to get rid of any dust and/or dog hair I could find. My house was pretty clean before, but I didn't want to risk Jake's asthma, or allergies. I finally stopped when I re-tracked the front hall. Going to put the mechanical giant I held in my arms, Boromir still looked at me with a cool gaze.

"I have all week as you say." He pestered.

"You have a great amount of tenacity I'll admit it." I said laughing, shutting the closet door. Then we both sat on the couch, he listened intently.

"Back in college," I started, "I met a guy who was studying to become a doctor. We took a few classes together and talked a lot. Then eventually, when we graduated he wanted to move in together. My parents loved him from the start. They said he was the most amazing person I'd been with. Because a lot of guys I did date before that weren't very nice people." I shrugged.

"So, when we moved in, it was a little apartment in the big city. We fell in love. After I got the job here. Lucas asked me to marry him, and he said that after he got back from his big trip to Berlin, we'd get married. So I waited here. On this very couch. For two years. One day he shows up. Everything gets all happy again, then he says he didn't love me anymore and out of the blue he walked out in the middle of the night. Conveniently right after we..." I stopped. "You get the picture."

Boromir laughed heartily, "You need not keep me in the dark when it comes to such things." Then his tone changed, "What sort of man loves a woman for so long, only to leave her in the dust of his long gone trail?"

"A lying selfish bastard?" I answered.

Boromir laughed, "Not exactly my choice of words, but yes."

I looked at my watch, was it almost 3 already? Odin went by the window and barked loudly. There was a soft knock at the door. So I got up, against the will of my now aching muscles. I was bombarded by three rugrats all shouting "Auntie Cory!"

"Hey, guys." I laughed, trying to sit up, "Lemme look at you!" The twins, Alexis and Jake stood next to each other, and the youngest Tommy still clung to my neck.

Alexis and Jake were almost 8, give or take. Tommy was 6, but easily my favorite. Of course I'd never go right out and say it. But he was the quieter one, at least from what I determined the last time I saw them.

"My God you guys got so big!" I said. Alexis was showing off her growing teeth, "Goodness, I hope the tooth fairy got you a bunch of money for that." I laughed.

My sister came up the steps, smiling brightly. She was always more prettier than me, as expected in the modeling business and being the younger one.

"Cory, I didn't realize you had company." She said coming through the door and holding up Alexis.

Oh shit. I did a waving motion across my neck as I stood up, and mouthed, 'Ignore if he says something weird.' My sister just raised her eyebrow.

Boromir stood up and did a small bow, "My lady." At that Beth did a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Beth, this is Boromir. Boromir, this is Beth, Alexis, Jake and Tommy." I pointed out.

"Jake, why don't you go play outside or something." Beth said as he tugged at her shirt, "Take Alexis."

"Odin, go." I said to the dog. Tommy held onto his fur and the three kids went outside to go play tag or whatever kids to these days. "Boromir, do you mind watching them?"

"Not at all, Cory." He smirked at me, happy to get out of a room filled with too much estrogen.

Beth bumped me in the side, "So, why the stud?"

I blushed, "Long story involving work." We sat down, "Found him up river, we presumed him dead but then there was a kindly reminder he was most certainly alive. So chief said he had to stay with me till the end of this week. He thinks he's from some place called Middle Earth."

My little sister raised her brow, "You. Letting a man in your house. Out of the blue?"

"I know it sounds so unlike me." I said.

Beth grinned like a wolf setting eyes on it's prey, "Did you have sex with him."

"No!" I yelled, "I have more respect for myself than to do that."

"Come on, Cor. How long has it been? A month? And here I thought at least you'd get laid by one of those cops up in town." My sister grinned.

"I don't think a month is bad." I said, "Besides, Boromir's only staying for the week."

"Exactly. Perfect opportunity. And if you don't. I'll fuck him."

"You're married. Have some integrity." I scolded.

"As much as I love my husband. You've got some serious issues if you don't want to jump on that." She laughed.

"Change of subject. Why are you going to mom and dads?" I asked.

Beth sighed, "Mom's sick." She said, "They don't know how long it'll be."

"Oh." I said shortly, I tried to smile to cover my rage, "It's nice to know people want to let me in on it at least."

"Cory." Beth said, touching my arm, "It was dad. He didn't want you to know."

"Of course he didn't!" I raised my voice, "He never did! Why should I bother. She's my mother too!" I got up and walked to the kitchen, tearing open one of the cabinets and took out my bottle of whiskey.

Beth followed me to the kitchen, she propped herself on top of the counters, "Don't."

"Don't what?" I asked, taking a swig.

"This is just like last time. You drink yourself into a coma because of something dad did. Why are you always so mad at him?" She demanded.

"No, no, no. Don't think you can just come here and patronize me about this. We ALL know why dad hates me. And you're all too fucking dense to realize that I was the one more affected by Lucas leaving me! He was my fiancee, you don't think that not a day goes by that I don't ask myself what I could've done?" I stood there, waving my bottle in the air like a madwoman.

Beth just stared at me, "I pity you."

I took another drink then put it back, "I'm done with this."

I made my way down the hallway and to the back deck. I slammed the door behind me and could hear Odin barking somewhere, but the trees around the deck were dense so I couldn't see him. Quite frankly, I couldn't see any of the four people who had come outside. I took quick strides down the steps and into the grass, looking around. I couldn't hear any of them. A lot of the trees around my house were oak, some willow, pine and all other assortments. So what I saw next didn't surprise me.

Jake's tiny leg hanging from a branch. I curiously walked over. My nephew put a finger to his lips. I nodded in response. How he got up there I have no clue.

"Where is he?" Jake asked, "Where's Boromir?"

"I don't know." I whispered, climbing up the tree myself, "Did he help you up here?"

Jake shook his head, "Mom doesn't know that dad let's me climb."

"It's our secret." I said, winking.

"We're playing hide and seek." Jake told me, "Tommy and Boromir are looking for Alexis and I right now."

"Oh." I nodded slowly, "And where is your sister?"

Jake just smiled, like any child would when they were up to something. I heard someone coming from the front yard.

"Shh." I said to Jake, "They're coming."

Boromir had Tommy on his shoulders and Odin by his feet. The sight almost made me laugh. Tommy waved around.

"Bomir." Tommy said, not being able to say the name right, "Where Jake and Lexis?" He asked.

"I don't know little one, perhaps we should hone our tracking skills now." Boromir set the little boy down. They crouched low to the ground, "I learned this from a friend." Boromir continued, looking at the grass depressions. "One boy, and one woman." He said. Tommy looked amazed. "That way." Boromir pointed to the trees.

Jake tried to suppress a giggle as they came closer. As most kids do in the rush of being followed in hide and seek. I slowly pulled my legs up into the leaves. I started to wonder. Who the fuck was I kidding? Beth was right about one thing, and that was that Boromir was undoubtedly handsome.

"Check the bark of the trees." Boromir said, "Any sign of climbing will have shed some to the ground." Tommy nodded quickly, trying to act like the big man whom he had joined forces with to find his siblings.

Boromir was whispering something to Tommy. The little boy looked right at Jake, his eyes grew wide and his mouth in a large O. Boromir laughed heartily at Tommy's face.

"Found you, Jake!" Tommy pointed, much to the disappointment of his brother. Tommy put his hand on his hip, "You too, Auntie."

"Drat." I said lightly, jumping down, "Foiled again." I said rustling his hair. Jake climbed on my leg and Tommy on the other, so I had to carry them while looking like a fucking penguin. but I was laughing.

"Go find your sister." Boromir said, "Wouldn't want the little lady to be all alone now would you, soldiers?"

Both boys shook their heads and immediately ran off to go find her.

"You're good with kids." I said to Boromir, punching his arm, "That surprises me."

"They remind me of Merry and Pippin." Boromir said longingly.

I didn't say anything, the more he talked about it to me, the more I believed him. I won't admit that to Chuck though. Never. Ever. I was a bit breathless, I'd been a while since I've run around like that, muscle tone was my forte, not stamina. My sister was leaning against the house smoking. As we walked past I smacked it out of her mouth playfully.

"Those'll kill you." I said, smirking.

I was trying to achieve a sort of truce by saying that. Beth knew me too well to take it as an insult. She playfully pushed me, but right into Boromir.

"Sorry." I said half giggling, which he only returned with a smirk.

"Where are the kids?" Beth asked.

I let out a sharp gasp and I stood still, with a particular arch to my back, which was now soaked. I turned around to see all three of the little punks with water guns. Beth was laughing her ass off. I wagged my finger at them playfully.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be." I said stepping forward, "To think I was your favorite Aunt, but I suppose I'm wrong." I held my hand to my chest suddenly, like I've been shot. "What's this?"

Beth laughed even harder this time, I fell to my knees dramatically. It had been a long time since I've done this, so i was a little out of practice , and hilarious to see Boromir's face as I fell.

"I feel, a change." I said, looking at my hands. Alexis gasped and nudged Jake. Good, they remembered. Poor Tommy was clueless. I changed my voice to a higher pitch, and moved my head like I was something out of the Grudge, "Do you children wanna play?" My eyes widened and glossed over.

Alexis screamed, pulling her brothers in tow. I let then get to the end of the yard before I got up to chase them.

"Run, Jake! The boogeyman got Auntie!" Alexis screamed. "I told you the water guns were a bad idea!" An extra kick of adrenaline rushed through the twins, leaving Tommy in the dust. So I snatched up my youngest nephew and blew a raspberry in his stomach to which he both giggled and freaked out.

"She got Tommy!" Jake yelled as they ran around the house to the back.

I set Tommy on my shoulders and pranced over to my sister and Boromir, who were conversing lightly.

"That outta keep 'em out of the house for a few hours." Beth laughed, taking her son from me.

"Boogeyman." I said, "Works every time." I punched Beth's arm, "Remember when I used to do that to you?"

"Don't remind me." Beth said, going back into the house as I cackled.

I looked at Boromir, who looked like all of the color had came back to him already. "Clearly it's been a while since I've done that."

He laughed, "I find it most entertaining. It seems that the little ones bring out your spirit. Rather than the guarded woman that I woke to."

"Don't get used to it." I said.

Beth called from inside, "You have literally no food!"

"Go buy some then!" I yelled.

"TGIF?" She asked.

"I ain't payin'." I said loudly.

"Yeah yeah. Kids get in the car! Auntie Cory's gonna buy you dinner!" Beth called to her children.

Jake and Alexis hopped out of the bushes and ran to their mothers car.

"Son of a..." I started.

"Watch it, Cory." Beth said coming down the stairs, "There are children here."

I stuck my tongue out to her, but went inside to lock things up and put Odin on his bed. I raced outside, Boromir was already in the vehicle, patiently waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Boromir?" Beth began, twirling her Alfredo pasta in her fork like a devious being.

I could already tell she was gonna ask a shit-ton of questions that none of us would want to hear. All six of us sat in a large booth at the TGIF that was situated right in the center of Ithaca's tiny town. I stabbed a fork into one of my fries, then dipped it in the honey mustard.

"How long are you staying with my big sister?" Beth continued, knowing she was annoying me. A smile began to spread on her tanned face, unmasking her perfectly whitened teeth.

Boromir looked perfectly content in answering anything, that and the fact that his burger could probably kill the arteries of even the Chief.

"I do not wish to plague Lady Cory with my presence much longer. For I hope to return to Middle Earth in a matter of days." He smirked, then looked at me, "This Sam Adams, he must be praised for this mead. Where is he?" He looked around curiously, the man had already downed three beers and he was completely unaffected, "Surly the people of Middle Earth must share in this discovery," he held one of the empty bottles up, observing the dark glass, "He looks nothing like anyone here, why is this, lady Cory?"

"It's just a picture of a Revolutionary hero who died centuries ago." I rubbed my temples, the entire car ride he drove me crazy with his questioning.

I had told Beth about his weird Middle Earth quirk. I'm starting to regret it whole-heartedly. Suddenly, I became very interested in knowing what my niece was drawing on the coloring page that the waitress gave her. To me, it looked like some gremlin who was genetically altered by a satanic cult of my little pony. But to her, it was a cat.

"Middle Earth huh? So what's it like there?" Beth asked Boromir in a purr.

I gave her a death glare, one that said 'Don't encourage it!'

"Oh it is one of the most beautiful places in all the world. Utterly different than your culture, which is quite clear," Boromir said longingly, "I was born in Gondor, where the white city reigns proudly among all kingdoms. Even to outshine the splendor of the elf cities of Lórien and Rivendell."

"Elves?" Jake was suddenly put off. But his sister's ears pricked up.

"Are they pretty?" Alexis asked Boromir.

"The fairest of all races." Boromir smirked, "And the oldest." He crammed his face with a huge bite of meat and downed his fourth beer.

Alexis' eyes widened, like Christmas had come early. Jake wrinkled his nose. It made me giggle. His macaroni decorated his face. Beth tried to catch my gaze, but I tried to ignore it by wiping Jake's face.

"You take after your mom all too much." I said, loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh really? Miss I-Eat-Fries-With-A-Fork? Where do you think all three of them get that?" Beth said.

Boromir smirked, clearly enjoying the banter.

"Oh and their distaste for pickles goes to me?" I asked.

Beth went to speak, then held back.

"Exactly." I took up a piece of sliced pickle from Jake's late, "More for me."

"Ew." All of the kids said in unison.

"Your difference in food from what we have in Gondor is fascinating." Boromir began, picking up his fries and observing them, crunching one between his strong fingers, "And you say this is from a potato?"

"Yeah, they chop 'em up and fry them." I took the tray from his hands and set it down in from of him, then wiped his greasy fingers. It was like caring for Jake or Tommy.

My phone started to ring. I picked it up, getting ready to answer it. Beth shot me a look.

"Put it down." She ordered.

"What if it's work?" I asked, pulling my hone away from her grasp.

"This is your break, put the phone down or I'll be forced to have Boromir rush you." Beth threatened.

"Rush?" Boromir asked.

I looked at him, who just stared at me, looking like he was trying to figure out what Beth was saying, like it was cryptic. I sighed. "It's probably just Chuck anyway."

"Who's Chuck?" Alexis asked me.

"No one of importance." I said. "Now eat your pizza or I'll make you stay and clean the dishes to pay for wasted food." I laughed, much to her horror.

"Well good. Now that that's settled." Beth clapped her hands together, "You do know we're staying over for the night, right?" She asked me.

"How could I have assumed anything else?" I asked sarcastically, feeling the kick from under the table. Before I said anything colorful, Beth pointed to Tommy, who was staring right at me. Dammit.

"I don't think even my brother and I quarreled this much." Boromir shook his head.

"You don't have a satanic sister." I said.

"No, you don't have a sister who likes to swear worse than a sailor and can out drink one as well." Beth corrected.

"But that just makes me an awesome sister." I said. "Plenty of your ex boyfriends said so."

I smirked when Boromir started to sigh and blush. He certainly had the medieval beliefs down pat I must say.

"Low blow." Beth said, narrowing her eyes, but seeing the humor in it. She cut me off before I could say anything else. "Do you hear that?"

Boromir raised his head instantly, looking for a fight. I looked around, "What?"

"Shh." Beth pointed up to the speakers, "The song."

"Oh." I sat back, Boromir slowly relaxed again. his knuckles were white and his fingers encased the knife he held. I don't know why, but it didn't sit right with me. I finally caught the tune that my sister was talking about, "You stopped the conversation for a Corey Hart song?"

"Not just ANY Corey Hart song. THE Corey Hart song?" Beth corrected me.

"Sunglasses at Night? I don't see how it's...oh!" I said, then my eyes widened with realization. "OH!" I repeated.

"What are sunglasses?" Boromir asked, looking between my sister and I. The three kids did the same, wondering what we were going to say.

"Prom, 1997?" Beth looked at me, noticing I was blushing brighter than a tomato. Then she started laughing. "I can't believe you forgot!"

"What is a Prom?" Boromir asked.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly, "Check please?" I called.

"It's our high school dance," Beth kept laughing, "Remember when Mrs. Kendall caught you and..."

"Beth enough." I said. I didn't need reminders about the first time I lost my virginity. Especially to a Corey Hart song. "Drop it, please?" It wouldn't have bothered me, if the kid I had sex with didn't turn out to be my ex-fiancée. I was so wasted that night, I didn't recognize him even when we ended up going to college together.

"Fine. But it just takes me back." She shook her head. "Such good times."

I raised my eyebrow. Yeah okay. She may think that the 90's were great, but I try not to look back on it too much. Apparently, Boromir got the hint, his eyes only widened slightly. He's probably wondering who the hell he got stuck with for the next week. I wouldn't blame him.

I paid the bill and picked up Tommy, who hugged on my neck as we exited the restaurant. I stood outside with Beth while the others were in the two vehicles. Tommy decided Boromir was interesting enough to jump down from my arms to go and pester him with incessant questioning.

"Cory," Beth looked at me, "Come on lighten up."

I blabbered crazily and threw my arms up, "You can't just 'lighten up'." I put in quotes, "Really, Beth? Boromir doesn't need to hear this shit."

"What does it matter? He's gone in a week. Christ, Cory. You need to talk to SOMEONE in this God forsaken town." Beth held my shoulders. "Quit doing this to yourself."

"That's it, Beth. I don't know WHAT I'm doing." I shrugged her off. "It's kinda been a shit week, and Monday's not even over." I backed up from her and jumped in my vehicle.

"But how can you be sure of that?" Tommy asked Boromir from the back seat. I received a pleading look to make my nephew be quiet. Maybe he knows how I feel about the question thing now?

"Hey, Tommy?" I asked.

"Yes, Auntie Cory?" He said sweetly, raising his brow curiously. Dammit why did he have to be so cute?

"Why don't we hold off the questions until we get back to my house okay?" I said, backing out of the lot and to the road.

"Yes, ma'am." Tommy sat back, the seatbelt looked like it was eating him.

"It's not that I do not welcome your questioning little one. It's just the fact that..." Boromir thought for a moment, "Such things cannot be said in front of a lady. Manners are very important when you become a gentleman soldier of Gondor." He smirked.

"Oh." Tommy's eyes widened in mutual understanding. Or at least I think that's what it was.

I pulled into my driveway, Beth's vehicle was there. But there was another IPD vehicle there.

"Dammit!" I said. Tommy's eyes widened and his mouth was in an O. I parked the car then looked back at him, "Say anything about it to Mommy and I'll blow your cover on your secret hiding spot." He nodded quickly.

"Is that the soldier..." Boromir pointed, starting another question.

I jumped out of the car, pissed as all hell. Beth came out of the house pushing Evans out of the door.

"You leave her alone for the week you understand?" She asked him, "Oh hey, Cory."

"Blair, why didn't you pick up Harker's calls?" He asked me, ignoring my sister.

"It's my week off, you arrogant prick, or did you forget?" I asked as we got in each others faces.

"I thought something happened to you, Cory." He said.

"Oh that's very nice. I'm fine now leave me alone." I pushed him to the cruiser.

"What about Poker night?" He asked.

"I thought that was at the Chiefs house?" I looked at him as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Um. Second Wednesday of every month, Blair. You're slacking." He laughed right as I slammed the door on his face.

"Prick." I muttered.

"Cory, language." Beth scolded as I went inside to be bombarded by Odin.

"My house my rules." I said as I flopped onto the couch, "I need a beer."

My sister fell next to me, "So Evans is cute." I smacked her upside the head.

"Shut up." I said, full out exhausted. "Who want to watch The Road To El Dorado?" I called to the kids.

Jake flew in instantly, "Miguel and Tulio!"

Alexis followed, "Tulio and Miguel"

"Mighty and powerful Gods." They said in unison.

Beth and I laughed. Boromir came in with Tommy on his back.

"And Wargs are not your average puppies." Boromir continued, getting a nod from my nephew.

I slipped the dvd into the player, and could hear the beginning spanish guitar of the kids favorite movie. Boromir jumped in surprise. Then cocked his head to the side and stared at the screen. He poked at it, but Jake had him sit between he and Tommy, all four sat quietly, observing the bright colors.

I went into the kitchen and got out a coke and my Jack Daniel's. I watched from the bar as Boromir sat, intensely riveted by the movie as the kids were.

"He acts like he's never seen one." Beth pranced in stealing a sip of the soda.

"It's so weird." I said.

"Do you believe him? About Middle Earth?" She asked.

"I don't know. Half of me wants to. Half of me says it's bullshit." I sniggered.

My sister tugged on my shirt. "Come on. Let's go sit outside."


	7. Chapter 7

3rd Person:

Around 5:30 in the morning, Beth scooped the brats out of bed and carried them to her car. Her sister stood on her porch, her heart breaking at the sight of the sleeping kids, who weren't aware that only a few hours from now, they'd be at their grandparents house. Cory crossed her arms and pouted inwardly. Beth walked over to chat lightly with her big sister.

"I'll stop back by on our way back down. Okay?" She said, looking slightly guilty for no reason. What she had meant to say was, 'Don't be mad about me taking them to go see dad. You know how he is.'

"Cool. Maybe I'll just have to take a vacation and drive over before school starts for them." Cory nodded solemnly, encrypted in her false words were, 'Why would I be angry at you? It's not like this doesn't happen between us all of the time.'

Beth was unnerved, then wrapped her arms around her big sister, squeezing around the arms that had hit a punching bag way too many times.

"Promise not to go sleeping around without me?" Beth asked Cory, meaning, 'I would so bang Boromir.'

"I won't." Cory smiled halfheartedly, wanting to say, 'Go fuck your husband.'

Beth nodded. The two sisters bumped fists just like they always used to, trying to mend the rift that had been formed by their parents, the one that had torn the sisters apart for so long. They had had a long talk the night before, and had come to a mutual understanding of some sort. Beth sauntered her modelesque hips on her way to her beamer. She stopped when she swung the door open, then looked at her sister.

"Hey, Cory." She said, her eyes gleaming. "Fudge you." Meaning, 'I love you, big sis.'

"Fuck you too, Beth." Cory held up her middle finger. 'I tolerate you.'

They smirked at each other. When Beth had shut the door to her car and went down the long dirt driveway, Cory started to feel a part of herself rip away. She loved those kids more than life itself, that, and she missed her sister. Her frown became pronounced once more when the beamer finally turned and sped away.

"Oh fuck wank bugger shitting arse head and hole." Cory muttered to herself, realizing that this was the first real day that she and Boromir were going to spend to themselves. ALONE. She only EVER used the Love Actually swear when she felt totally embarrassed and pissed all at once.

She went inside, pouting to herself, once again finding her annoyance. Cory was fully aware that she was two different people. Auntie Cory was a fun and loving woman who would gladly give her niece and nephews the world. Cory Blair was a punch-happy shrew who liked to drink a lot and out-cuss the guys at work. She sat on her couch and curled up, wrapping her arms around her knees and playing with her Boston Red Sox pajama shorts. Odin trotted over, then sat down to try and engage in a staring contest with his "mom".

"Not now, Odin. Besides, you always win." Cory said, raising her eyebrow.

Odin sneezed on her. She contemplated what she was going to do today. It's not like there was much to do in a town like Ithaca. Perhaps she'd go into the actual city and do her shopping. Though it also meant taking Boromir out into the public, and let's face it, not every street corner is exactly kid friendly.

While Cory was brewing silently, she hardly noticed the Captain of Gondor looking at her with a smirk on his face. True, he knew the consequences of startling her, but he thought it was amusing nonetheless. He'd developed a particular fondness for the woman who he'd woken up to, regardless of their short time together.

He reclined himself on the bar stool, setting both elbows on the counter tops. Staring curiously at this enigma of a woman. He had met none other like her in his travels, not even the strong women of Rohan held as much fire. He wondered if she would take him back into the metal horse. A strange contraption at that.

Odin sat in front of Cory, his big brown eyes going from Cory to Boromir, then Boromir to Cory; the suspense was killing the poor dog. To break the silence, Cory's phone rang, once again. She tore her cell out of her sweatshirt pocket.

"Blair." She said, rubbing her temples.

Boromir cocked his head to the side, wondering why she so blatantly chose to ignore her sisters wise words.

"No, Harker." Cory said irritably, "Leave the samples alone. Then on Monday I'll process them. Don't touch anything that has to do with the boat either."

A faint mumbling was heard from the speaker of the tiny handheld device.

"Dammit, Harker!" Cory yelled, "Remember when I told you about that little voice? The voice of me in your head that was supposed to pop up whenever Evans asked you a question? No...no tell him...Christ, Harker just shut up for a moment!"

Boromir flinched, not wanting to be on the receiving end of whatever Cory decided to throw. Cory tried to calm herself.

"Okay. Just tell Chuck, that on Monday, he can bother me about the case. Until then, I don't want to hear anything about it, and he can forget Wednesday's poker night." Cory said, violently clenching her jaw.

There was a wave of arguments that flew through the tiny speakers, the voice changed to a deeper tenor, suggesting that Chuck had grabbed the phone from the poor lab assistant.

"Evans, no! Why do you have to bug me about this right now?" Cory tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch. "No, I do not need help with that. My dating life is personal. Quit changing the subject! Tell Ian I'll rip his hands from their limbs if he touches my computer."

Cory was slowly losing her patience with her co-workers. "No...I'm not telling you what I plan on doing today. He is none of your business might I add."

Boromir rubbed the back of his neck in uneasiness, knowing that they were talking about him.

"Evans, please just stop having Harker call me. From landline as well yes." Cory sighed, "He what?" Cory's voice went shrill and the pillow she was squeezing violently was reduced to almost a piece of cloth. "Give me ten minutes."

She chucked her phone to the wall, clearly her conversation was over. She stood up abruptly and turned around.

"FUCK!" She jumped, noticing Boromir for the first time. "Don't do that!"

"My apologies, lady Cory." Boromir stood up, going over to her to see if she was alright, "Is there trouble?" Boromir asked, "With the gentleman of your workplace?"

Cory laughed dryly, "Trouble doesn't begin to cover it. Go get cleaned up because after this we're going shopping."

Boromir grinned brightly, getting in the metal horse with Cory was always fun for him. Cory stalked away to her room and Boromir to his. Knowing his time frame, Boromir quick changed into a random white shirt with these unbelievably comfortable pants. Which reminded him, he must ask Lady Cory what they were made of, for they worked far better than his trousers. Just like Cory had shown him, he brushed his teeth with the extremely minty paste. He put on these certain shoes that were called "steel toed", which eerily fit him.

Odin had begun his usual rant when he knew Cory had to leave. He'd developed a separation anxiety when his "father" had left his "mom" a month ago. It was only natural that he feared that Cory would do the same. Cory buttoned up her Jon Snow tank top and a bluish button up. Boromir always wondered why women of her world had chosen to wear these "shorts". It made him blush that they openly show so many parts of their skin. Not that he complained, for in his opinion, Cory was gifted in many of her womanly features. Something he noticed that made her and her sister quite different from each other.

He blushed even more when he realized he'd forgotten his years of gentlemanly manners and chivalry. Cory just let her hair down, not caring if it decided to curl wherever it wanted to. When she was on a tirade, it was best to tell her she looked nice (which in truth she did) than to tell her otherwise.

"Get in." Cory said gruffly when she locked the door behind her and walked briskly to the IPD cruiser.

Boromir did as he was told and gladly relished the fact that he'd get to spend a few moments in close proximity of Cory. Cory didn't care too much, not even bothering to buckle in when she slammed the gas and sped down the main road.

"Fucking ridiculous." She muttered.

"Might I ask what is upsetting you greatly?" Boromir asked in the smoothest tone he could muster.

Cory laughed to herself again, "They can't even go a day without screwing something up." Her hands wrung the steering wheel, making Boromir almost fear for his life when they screeched to a halt in the IPD parking lot.

Cory swung her door open, Boromir followed close behind her as she burst into the precinct. A man with wire-rimmed glasses and cropped brown hair jumped when he saw the fire in Cory's eyes.

"You." She pointed.

"Cory, I swear, I told Evans not to do anything." The man began to beg.

"Harker. Just show me." Cory said, extremely annoyed.

Harker squirmed under her intense gaze, that and the big man behind her who looked like her could easily throw Harker across the room. He nodded and led them back down into the lab, where a nervous rookie and a seething Evans were standing by a computer.

"Well, they tried to run the DNA scan on their own and..." Harker began.

"Shut up." Cory cut him off.

She ran over and pushed Evans out of the way, not bothering to sit down as she bent over the keyboard. Being men, they all tried not to noticed the perfect heart that her hips and legs made. Cory clicked the mouse a few times and pressed a few buttons. The machine lifted a tube from it's holder and moved it to another tube system for processing.

Cory rounded on Evans, "Try and break my machine again, and I'll kill you."

"No need to get pissy, Blair." Evans said.

"You haven't seen pissed off yet." Cory said, her voice escalating, "But I can happily oblige. You have no idea the cost of these machines you. fucking moron. It's bad enough that I'm the only one who knows how to work them in this goddamn town. Now if you people could just leave me alone for the rest of the week, that would be fanfuckingtastic."

"Shrew." Evans shot back.

"Prick." Cory yelled.

"Conniving witch."

"Arrogant oinker."

"Science slut."

"Whorish pig."

"Cum guzzler."

Before Cory could deck him, Boromir slid in between the two. "I think that's enough." His voice went dark, the daggers in his eyes pierced Evans' pride and cut deep into him, "Never should a man degrade a lady in such a way."

"If you haven't noticed, Sir Lancelot, that isn't a lady, that right there is a classic blood sucking succubus." Evans glared at Boromir.

"I will ask you again to please step off from her." Boromir said, his muscles tensed up, wishing for his sword. "You are trying my patience."

"Well, Blair it's nice to know that the Ice Queen of the Damned has at least one follower." Evans said, crossing his arms and not taking his gaze from Boromir's.

Cory sensed Boromir's want to strangle Chuck then and there, so she set her hand on the Gondorians shoulder. "Come on, I can deal with these morons on Monday."

Evans raised an eyebrow, thinking he saw something flow between Blair and the soldier. If he did see something, he chose to ignore it. Boromir looked at Cory, who did a half smirk, then he released his hold from Evans' shirt.

"See ya Monday, Blair." Evans said as the two quickly walked out. He tried to hide the fact that it hurt to see her hand still on Lancelot's' shoulder as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**_(WARNING: Graphic content about to ensue, if your virgin eyes can't handle it I'm sorry)_**

_I was standing in the kitchen, mixing together a coke and whiskey, pouting to myself. Odin was laying on the couch, so I pushed him off to watch NCIS or something. Lucas was away in Berlin, some doctors thing. I forget by the next glass of my toxic concoction._

_I sighed. He'd been gone for so long. Absentmindedly, I twisted my engagement ring off, golden with a ruby and two diamonds flanking it. Then I laid on my side as I flipped channels. It was Sunday, at 3 in the morning, nothing good ever came on at this time._

_"Cory?"_

_I popped up quickly, my fiancée was standing in the doorway, soaked to the bone with the sudden downpour that I had been oblivious to. I jumped up over the couch and pounced on him, running my fingers in his blonde and curling hair as I took his mouth in mine. He fell to the floor with me on top of him. How I relished the taste of him, how his tongue locked with mine. Dammit I was hot for him. I let go so he could breathe._

_"Couldn't have called?" I asked, burying my nose into his neck and kissed his warm skin._

_"What's the surprise in that?" Lucas asked me, his voice had a slight German twang to it, being in Berlin for so long, it was expected. In fact it just made me want him more. "Listen, Cor..." He held my hips tightly, shifting me off of his groin._

_I pouted, just him being there made my insides hurt and a gathering wetness had formed between my thighs._

_"What's the matter, baby?" I asked him, setting my head on his wet chest._

_He seemed to be pulling back from something, from saying something. A tiny red flag had popped up in the corner of my mind. "I just...missed you." He concluded._

_I bit my bottom lip, "Then let's get you out of those wet clothes."_

_Lucas growled and came up quickly, dragging me like an animal to our room. I giggled as he held me by my waist, whisking me away like a predator to its prey. He kicked the door shut, pushed me towards our bed, and held me violently against the mattress._

_His blue eyes glistened as he trailed up from my stomach, taking in my scent, and his hands gripped the bottom of my shirt to rip it off. I unzipped his coat and it landed with a loud thud on the floor. Christ he was so damn sexy. Lucas straddled me, his buttoned shirt sticking close to his body with rain._

_As I undid each button, I replaced them with light kisses up his chest. I was quickly pushed back down, much to my disappointment. Lucas attacked my throat, sucking on the sensitive skin, I let out a moan, which only made the bulge in his pants grow tighter and harder and he growled like an animal._

_I went to undo his jeans, but Lucas grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head._

_"No, Cory." He said lowly, sex dripped from his words, "Not yet."_

_I was completely and utterly under his spell. My eyes closed and my bra slipped off. His lips latched onto my breast and my back arched. One of his hands dug into my back, while the other fumbled with my pants._

_He teased with the seams of my panties, knowing that it aroused me even more._

_"Come on, Lucas." I begged, "Just fuck me." I was half mad with swimming ecstasy._

_Paying no heed to my words, his mouth traced my jaw, he flicked his tongue into my mouth and dove in deep. My hands were held above me tightly. _

_"Your begging is making this really difficult." Lucas whispered gruffly in my ear, full of sensual passion._

_"Good," I teased, "Maybe you won't be gone so long next time."_

_I was answered back with the removal of my panties and the unzipping of his jeans._

_Lucas' erection was almost red he was so aroused. I waited for him to just finally impale me, but I only got the slow stroking of my entrance with the head of his cock. He was certainly trying my patience._

_"Fuck, you're wet." He said tauntingly._

_My nails dug in and gripped the blanket, everything in and out of my body was pulsing with desire. Lucas wrapped my legs around him and he went over me, so we were face to face._

_His hand brushed my cheek, "God how I want to see the look in your eyes when I make you come undone."_

_"Gonna take a few more years to do it?" I asked, biting at his shoulder._

_I was answered by an instant grind into me. I let out a sharp yelp in surprise. He slowly went in and out then quickened his pace. Going so long without him, and the massive amounts of teasing, had driven me closer to my orgasm than Lucas'._

_My body shivered in the warm pleasure at my first wave. Lucas kept going, determined to make me come at least twice. I started to shout his name and slur swears in between._

_He grabbed onto my hips tightly and drove even deeper inside and he remained there. I could feel the warm release of his seed into me as I came a second time._

_I guess this all reminded me of why I said yes. When he moved next to me, breathing raggedly, I littered him in tiny kisses of affection._

_"I love you, Lucas." I whispered in his ear._

_"Why don't you get some sleep. You know how you are when you need to get ready for work." My fiancée brushed my hair away and brought the blanket up._

_I wondered why he didn't say he loved me back. Maybe he was just tired...I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as I fell asleep._

_A few hours later I found myself alone. I clutched the blanket to my breasts as I got up and opened our door. I could only assume he went into the living room as to not disturb me._

_"Lucas babe, why don't I take the day off and..." I stopped cold, looking at an empty room. Maybe he went outside._

_I went to the back porch to find it empty. Going back inside, I saw Odin with his head on his paws as he stared at the door. There was a yellow sticky note on it. I pranced to the door, wondering why Odin looked sad. I picked up the note and read it._

**_Cory, I'm sorry. But I'm married _**

_I wasn't sure what to make of it. At first I was confused. Why would Lucas leave this? Especially after such a night of intense passion._

_Then I got angry...very angry. _

"Cory?"

I shook my head, coming out of my stupor. Boromir was standing there with a tagged shirt on and new jeans. He looked concerned. I realized where I was, some store in Montpelier, getting new clothes for him. I shook my head again, fully waking up. Realizing I was sitting on some couch that was way too comfortable.

"Looks good." I said, forcing a smile.

He bent down and looked straight in my eyes, "Do we need to leave?"

I shook my head, "No!" I argued, "I just, dozed off for a second. This needs to be done."

Boromir remained unconvinced. He quick changed into his old clothes, and came out of the stall with the store ones neatly folded.

"If it would please my lady, I suggest we take a walk." He took my hand gently, then gave the lady at the counter the stack of random shirts and pants, "Thank you." He said politely, the woman blushed.

As I opened the glass door that marked the barrier between this world and the city, my face was hit with instant mugginess. We both walked down the street in silence, Boromir still clasped my hand gently.

Then I realized it, my little mind trick had left me totally and utterly aroused. Dammit! It does no good to be walking down the street and you're hornier than a...well...me.

"Have you even sat down to a meal today?" Boromir asked finally.

"Have you?" I returned.

"With all due respect, lady Cory. I asked you first." He looked at me with scolding eyes.

"No." I answered.

"That will do you no good." He told me, he looked at the names of the shops and boutiques. "Here." He pointed to a diner. "You must eat something. It will make you weak if you do not intake something."

"Gee thanks, mom." I said stubbornly as he escorted me inside, then I remembered my hunger when the scent of burgers flooded my senses, producing an entirely different arousal in me.

"Sit please." Boromir showed me to a booth.

I felt like a child being scolded. But his concern for me was warming. So I let this one go. For now.

"Lady Cory," He began, "I realize that my time with you is limited. I know that I must find a way home, that is clear to me. But what it also clear is that I owe you a great deal of thanks."

"No," I said, "It's really..."

"It is a monumentous task to take in a stranger and spend time teaching me the odd ways of your world." Boromir cut me off, "Forgive me for seeming demanding, or if at all it feels as though I am ungrateful for your service to me. But all of this," He looked around, "It is not my home. I for one do not want you taking me in for as long as you already have. I need to go home. I am lost." He looked at me, "My home is everything to me."

I stirred in my seat, silent. The waitress came over to give me my coffee and Boromir his beer.

I looked outside, admiring the deep blue sky and the rich green to the leaves on trees, trying to think of what to say.

I picked up my cup and took a sip of the creamy liquid, looking at Boromir curiously. After setting it down, I sighed.

"How do you even know you can get back?" I asked quietly.

He ran his fingers through his hair, puffing his cheeks out as he thought. It was going to be a long afternoon.


End file.
